Extra cheese,pepperoni and love?
by Faede
Summary: Sakura comes back from her date with her now ex boyfriend and orders a pizza,she starts talking to the delivery guy,Syaoran, and they become friends. She just ordered a pizza but now she has a new friend,or can he become something else?
1. First Pizza

Extra cheese, pepperoni…and love?

Chapter 1: First Pizza

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or any brands that can be recognized in here. I just own this plot._

**SAKURA'S POV**

I opened the door of my small house and threw the keys in the table, 'What am I going to do now?' my tears started to go out again and I lied in the couch trying to forget the three hours I had just spent in company of my now ex boyfriend.

The minutes passed and I stayed the same until my stomach growled remembering me that I hadn't eat .'whatever, he doesn't deserve my tears and I'm really hungry' I thought and I took my phone out.

"Moonlight Pizza" a sleepy voice answered and I had to laugh, "Have you seen the clock?" he said annoyed and I stopped laughing. "Noo, why?" I answered as happily as I could and that seemed to soften him a bit, "Girl it's 3 in the morning! Are you sure that you want pizza for breakfast?" I had almost forgotten the reason of my call.

"Oh yeah…I really need it" the sadness was clear in my voice and although I didn't even knew who was I talking to, I felt the urge to tell him what had just happened to me. "Are you alright?" I was about to answer when he spoke again, "Sorry! I shouldn't be asking, I mean, I don't even know your name…" it sounded as if he was actually asking my name and for a strange reason that made me happier.

"Well we can fix that, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I really want a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese" he laughed and I heard a computer in the background. "Oh yeah, it looks like you're a frequent client. What size would you like your pizza?" I ignored his question and bite my lip before asking: "What's your name?" he laughed again and I smiled although he couldn't see me. "I'm Syaoran and if I don't do my job I'm going to get fired, so tell me what size your pizza?" he asked again, "It depends on you…Syaoran" I felt really dumb flirting with a total stranger but I just didn't want to stop speaking to him.

"What?" he asked surprised and this time I was the one that laughed, "I was joking, calm down. Humm I guess the big one. Oh! And I want a sprite too please." He laughed and then repeated the order saying that I would get the pizza in about 30 minutes. When he hung up the loneliness returned and I laid back in the couch waiting.

**SYAORAN'S POV**

I got out of my car with the pizza and soda in hand and pulled the hood of my jacket so it covered my head of the rain, I walked to the house that had the 273 number in it and rang the bell. 'I still can't believe that someone wants pizza this time in the morning, I bet she is an old lady with lots of cats or something' I thought while I waited for someone to open the door.

After a few minutes, a green-eyed girl of about my age, 23, opened and smiled brightly seeing the pizza in my hand.

"Hey Sakura, missed me?"I teased and she blushed lightly causing me to laugh. "Thanks so much…Syaoran" I smiled and handed her the order, 'How come my name sounds better with her voice?' I thought and blushed realizing what I had just said to myself.

"It's $19.00 and if you wish you can give me a tip" I winked but she only nodded and went inside for the money. "You can come in if you want since it's raining so hard" she yelled seconds later and I entered the house, glad of being at last in a warm place.

She returned with the money in her hands and gave it to me, I started to count it and when I finished I looked at her with wide eyes. "I was just joking! You don't have to give me a tip" I returned my twenty dollar tip but she smiled sweetly at me, "No it's okay, keep it. I know that you were joking but it's the least I can do after I woke you up so early just so you could bring me my pizza" I smiled back and accepted the money.

"Thanks. I guess I should go now" I started walking to the door but before I could open it I turned my head back and said: "By the way, you didn't wake me up since I'm supposed to work during the night shift answering phone calls and delivering pizza. Although you're the first client that I have ever had" I smiled and tried to turn the knob. Yes, tried because her hand stopped me and before I could ask something she pointed to the window.

"Oh great…"

— — — — — — — —

_Edited 01.16.11_


	2. Rainy cannolis

Extra cheese, pepperoni…and love?

_Chapter 2_

_Yay! Thanks a lot to the ones who reviewed, the ones who added the story or me to their favorites and the ones that took the time to read the first chapter xdd._

_By the way, is anyone interested in being the beta reader for this story? hehehe_

_I got so excited when I read that I had 14 reviews!!My classmates even stared at me since I checked in my computer class LOL. Well anyway, before the second chapter begins I want to thank again to the ones who reviewed: _

_Sue khairin_

_Shadowgirl67_

_Brightestoflights_

_Syaoran Dante (by the way,congrats! You guessed right!xdd)_

_Michiko14anime_

_Akemi-Sempai_

_Twilightkisses_

_Bosk_

_Moons Little Wolf Blossom44_

_Magic Key_

_Bubleigh123_

_Link Fangirl01_

_Gabyrendon_

_Eliu _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I just own this plot._

**SYAORAN'S POV**

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" I smiled to Sakura and nodded, she went to the kitchen and I returned to what I was doing before she interrupted my thoughts, outside the rain was still falling, flooding even more the streets. It had already been an hour and it hadn't stopped raining, I was starting to get impatient.

"Here, I hope it's not too hot" I accepted gratefully the cup that she was handing me and drank some chocolate. I drank faster the chocolate than her and stared at her while she finished her own. 'And to think that I was expecting a crazy old lady instead of this pretty girl' I smiled to myself at this thought and she caught my staring.

"What?" she asked timidly and I smiled even more, "Nothing" I replied and she blushed slightly for a strange reason.

"So…we've been sitting here for almost an hour without talking much, and I'm getting bored. Why don't you tell me something about you?" her expression became more serious and she didn't even look at me when she answered. "I just got dumped tonight" instantly I felt guilty for making her remember that and I went to seat in the couch next to her, "I'm sorry" I whispered to her and before I knew it she hugged me tightly and started to cry.

I didn't know what to do, so I just passed my right arm by her back and hugged her too, she hide her face in my chest and I blushed embarrassed. "Do you want me to put some music?"She nodded still against my chest; I pushed her carefully and stand up, "What would you like?" she didn't answered so I just turned the stereo on and put a random cd, then I went back to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry that I asked" I said guiltily but she just smiled sadly. "No, it's not your fault, you didn't know" she cleaned the tears that remained in her cheeks with her hand and sighed silently. "Need a hug?" I offered my arms and she happily accepted them.

We stayed that way for half an hour, just listening to the music. "Sakura?" I gently rubbed her shoulder but she didn't move, I realized that she was asleep so I stand up and went to the window. "Damn it!" It was raining even harder now.

"Syaoran?" 'I guess I said that too loud' I returned to the couch and smiled when I saw her, she was still asleep. I looked at the clock in the wall, 4:53 am, and decided to wake up Sakura so she could go to her room to sleep better.

It was strange, we had just met about two hours ago and we hadn't even talked much but I felt like I knew her for a long time and I was sure that she felt the same way too.

I reached the couch and caressed her cheek gently; she just shivered under my caress and after a few tries she finally woke up. "Are you leaving?" I noticed some sadness in her voice, probably because of the thought of being alone, and I smiled…again. "No, I just thought that you might like to go and sleep in your bed" she nodded happily and went to the stairs before turning around, "What about you?" she asked, "If there's no problem with you I'll sleep in the couch. Even if the rain stops I have to wait until the level of the water outside lowers so I can start the car" I sighed and she laughed.

"I do have a problem with you sleeping in the couch" I looked at her incredulously and she laughed again before continuing, "I mean, why would you sleep in there when I have a guest room?" With that, she motioned me to follow her and we went upstairs.

"Here, I know it's not much but it's the best I have" She opened the door and a small green room with a single bed came in view. "It's perfect, thanks." I smiled and entered the room, when Sakura closed the room I happily jumped to the bed and instantly fell asleep.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I glanced at the clock in the wall for fifth time, 11:29am and Syaoran was still sleeping upstairs. 'I'm hungry… would it be rude if I start eating without him?' I tried to stop looking at the food in front of me but the smell made its way to my nose and I sighed.

'Just go upstairs and wake him up!' I got up but then thought better of it and sat again, this repeated several times until a soft laugh got my attention. "Are you having fun?" I turned around to find Syaoran staring at me from the frame of the kitchen door.

"I...Umm…"I blushed and avoided his eyes, he just laughed again and seated next to me, "What were you doing?"I bit my lip before answering. "I was deciding to go and wake you up" I said and at the same moment my stomach growled, "You were waiting for me so you could eat?!" I nodded and he smiled sweetly, "You shouldn't have done that, but since you did, why don't we start eating breakfast?" Instead of answering I took the fork and started eating the pancakes. He laughed and then joined me.

When we finished he laughed again, "What?" I asked and he laughed even more, "When I was coming downstairs, at first I thought that we were going to eat pizza for breakfast, but when I saw the pancakes I have to admit that I was a bit disappointed" I laughed with him and then he got up to wash the dishes saying that it was the least he could do after I cooked and let him stay in my house.

I got up too but I went to the living room where I could see the street from the window. 'It's still flooded…' instead of getting frustrated like I would normally react, I smiled. And I had to admit that it wasn't just because I love rain, it was because of the person that was now sitting next to me in the couch after he had finished with the dishes.

_This chapter was a bit longer than last one, right? Hehehe_

_I'm sorry it's just that I think I started the fic in a bad date since I started exams this weeks, which means lots of projects, and homework, and study guides, which means that besides the time I spent for "studying" and the one I spent for doing my horrible projects I almost don't have time to write._

_I have to thank Mondays for the first time in my life(although I still hate them) since I felt really sick and I returned to my house early and I was able to write almost everything hehehe._

_Well enough of my chat, next chapter will be also in a week or so since exams will be over, yay!!! And vacations start! Yay!! Hehehe_

_Review please!_

_Faniia_


	3. Winner Combo

Extra cheese, pepperoni…and love?

_Chapter 3_

_I'm really sorry! I just returned from a trip last Sunday and I spent my last vacation days sleeping hehehe but during the trip I had no internet, two weeks and a half without internet!!do u know how boring it is?? Anyway, it helped me think of how the story continues, which means that if I get over my laziness, next chapter won't take me long to upload it._

_Thanks to the ones who reviewed, the ones who read the first chapters, the ones who added the story either to their favorites or to their story alerts and in general to everyone that's reading this hehehehe. _

_This time I'm not putting the reviewers since I already thanked each one hehehe, if I missed someone please tell me!! And Akemi-Sempai, I tried to make it easier to read please tell me if this way is better or if it didn't work hehehe._

_And just to answer to my friend that reads this (stop criticizing it!) they did eat the pizza, I think I thought it but didn't write it hehehe: Sakura ate the pizza(but didn't finished it though) during the first hour that Syaoran was there, if u remember chapter 2 starts an hour after chapter 1 finishes. There! Does that clear it?? I'm actually surprised that he was the only one that asked that hehehe._

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

SHOUTING

Writings

_Flashbacks_

**Remarks**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I just own this plot._

_Now on with the story!_

**SAKURA'S POV**

I threw a few glances at Syaoran before breaking the silence, "The water is lowering but still, I guess that you'll have to stay here some more time so…What do you want to do?"I asked but he just continued looking at the ceiling. "Er…Syaoran?" he still didn't answer so I tapped him on the shoulder, this time he did look at me with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" he asked slightly confused.

"I said, what do you want to do now?" I said after sighing and he smiled.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Let's get to know each other better" He suggested with a wink and I just laughed rolling my eyes.

"Soo… what's your first question?" I asked first.

"Well, let's think, I already know about your love life and your horrible cooking skills" When he said it I looked at him offended and he smirked as an answer.

"Tell-"before he could say anything else I put a finger on his lips.

"Your just insulting me so you lose your turn" I said. At first he pouted but then he just crossed his arms and I smiled.

"Thanks. I want to know…about your job" I asked.

"I've been working at the pizza place for about a year, actually one of my sisters owns the place and I'm helping her out" He said but since I just stared at him he continued, "My cousin works there too, as a matter of fact he is the one that has the night shift".

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday to switch for a day since he had to do something really important. Now that I think about it, you were my only client." He said thoughtfully and then laughed.

"When I'm sad I always eat pizza, it's my favorite food and Moonlight Pizza is the only place that's opened so I always call there." I explained.

"And what about your job?" He asked me and I was about to tell him when my phone rang.

"Wait, I have to answer this" As I said this, I stood up and went to the kitchen. I looked at the ID before answering and when I saw who it was I closed the door.

"Hi Tomoyo!" I said happily and she just giggled.

"Hi 'Kura, why so happy? I mean you're always happy but you sound… more cheerful today" If anyone could tell when something had happened to me, that was Tomoyo.

"Oh nothing important, a cute guy stayed at my house last night and I just broke up with Kei, the usual." I said as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"WHAT!?" She screamed so loud I could swear my neighbors heard.

"Tomoyo calm down, he's still here" I whispered but obviously she didn't listen to me.

"Tell me EVERYTHING" She exclaimed and I just laughed.

"Not now, when I see you at work okay?? By the way, why did you call?" She was great at making people to forget things.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you will tell me." I agreed and all of a sudden her voice turned serious, "About my phone call, I was just making sure that you remember to be on time since you're announcing the first winners at six. It's really important and you need to be here about half an hour before because I want you to try some outfits. Okay?" Again, I agreed and after that we both said our goodbyes and hung up.

I opened the door and found Syaoran looking at the window. Instead of joining him I went to the stairs and sat down letting my head rest on the handrail.

"I guess I should go now" he said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"I can go out now and besides the fact that I have to go to my work, I'm sure you are busy too" He turned to face me and smiled.

"You may stay if you want to" I said hopefully but he said no and started to head to the door.

"Wait! You can't just leave like that!" I exclaimed.

"I really have to go now Sakura, my sister is going to get angry if I don't arrive soon. I guess I'll see you when you order another pizza" He winked at me and closed the door behind him.

I ran to the window and watched him getting to his car and then leaving. I reacted too late and went outside when he was already gone, 'Great' I thought as I remembered that it was still flooded, and even though the water only reached ten inches now, it still was really cold and I went inside to change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm going to be late!' I thought as I opened the doors of the building and started running towards the stairs. 'Tomoyo is going to kill me!' I glanced at my wrist watch and saw that I was already twenty minutes late. Finally I got to the third floor and knocked at her door.

"Come in" I heard her voice and I exhaled before getting in.

"I'm really, really sorry! I know that I'm late but I swear I can explain!" I said all in a rush.

"You're not late" She said smiling.

"What?"I asked surprised trying to remember what time she had told me to be here and I was sure that she had said 5 o'clock.

"I know you, so I told you to be here half an hour early so you wouldn't be late" She smiled even more and I sighed relieved.

"Oh you should go get ready, you're starting in five minutes" She said and I left the room slightly confused, 'Why is she acting like this?'

I arrived to the next floor and went inside the cabin.

"Hi Sakura" Greeted me Amai and I smiled at her while putting on my headphones and sitting down.

"Ready?" Amai said through the speakers and I just nodded. Since she was in front of me I could still see her and so she did the usual, she held three fingers for me to see and when she gave me the signal the 'on air' sign lighted. I took a breath with my eyes closed and after counting to three I opened my eyes and started.

"Hi there! I'm dj CB and we're ready to start!" I said as cheerfully as I could, "First thing of today, we have the first winners of the contest: Just believe!" Amai turned on the 'applause and cheers'.

"I will announce them after this songs" I said as the sign turned off, my coworker gestured me to go with her so I took off my headphones and entered to the little room where she worked.

"Sakura, we're going to call the first winner while the songs are being played so I can record it. I'm going to call him now; you only have to say this." She gave me some papers and I returned to my seat.

"Okay, be ready" she told me and I could hear through my headphones that someone had already answered the call.

"Congratulations, Eriol Hiiragisawa!" I said as he answered.

_Yay! So that was chapter 3, a bit longer than last one, just like two sentences more LOL. By the way, I forgot to say before that I have no idea of how they work on the radios so I'm sorry if I made some mistakes. Thanks Syaoran Dante for your help, your really did help me a lot!_

_About next chapter, we'll I won't promise anything since I don't know if I'll have time but I will try to write it fast okay?_

_Thanks for reading, and review please!!_

_Faniia_


	4. Daily Order

Extra cheese, pepperoni…and love?

_Chapter 4_

_Hey!!! Guess what?? Last month was my b-day!!yay!! I'm a big girl now! XD just kiddin I'm still the same._

_About the tardiness, I've got more excuses this time: I'm the kind of person that has to errr have the feeling to do something or else it will be a disaster. So if I tried to write when I didn't really wanted to, well you'd be reading TWO paragraphs and they'd be boring. Besides my dear teachers decided to give us more projects as presents, right now I'm doing my history project actually hehehe, see how I do try to update a bit faster? Still writing is way more entertaining than doing a line time but I can't leave all of the work to my friend so it's taking reaaally long to write only one coherent sentence! And I had a busy month too, January and February are the months were most of my friends' birthdays are celebrated so I'm running out of money and time! XD_

_Thanks to the ones that reviewed!!! If I missed to thank someone personally please tell me and I'll answer right away! Thanksz too to the ones that added the story to their favorites or alerts and the ones that read my fic!!!_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

SHOUTING

Writings

_Flashbacks_

**Emphasis**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I just own this plot._

**SYAORAN'S POV**

"Syaoran?" For third time someone called my name and by her voice I could tell that she was getting annoyed.

"Okay, enough" She said and I heard her taking a deep breath.

"SYAORAN YOU LAZY! GET UP RIGHT NOOOW!" I covered my ears with the pillow trying to muffle her shouts. Just as I did this someone pulled me by my arm and I fell to the ground. Instead of standing up and shouting at her, I stayed in the floor pretending to be still asleep.

"STOP IT!" She screamed exasperated and I started to laugh, finally opening my eyes.

"Oh, little Meiling can't stand a joke?" I teased although she was of the same age as me. As an answer she narrowed her red eyes while smiling, I shivered thinking of what was she planning this time.

"I hope you still have that tux, dear cousin" With that she turned around and left my room.

'My tux? But I don't have to go to any social event until Christmas!'I thought. After thinking about it for some minutes I gave up and stood up and searched for some clean clothes in my closet. I dressed up and opened the door, after checking that Meiling wasn't near I left my room and closed silently the door behind me.

I went downstairs but still no one of my family was in sight and, as I saw that it was 7:26 pm, I left the house hoping that Shiefa wouldn't give me a talk about not being early and all of that. As I ran to the pizza place I wondered what my cousin had to do yesterday that was so important to even skip work when he was the perfect employee according to my sister.

It took me 10 minutes to get to Moonlight Pizza and I sighed when I saw how many clients there were. 'It's going to be a long day' I thought with a scowl as I entered the place.

"Syaoran! Thank god, HELP ME!" I recognized the voice of one of my sisters between the crowd that was surrounding the counter. I made my way through the clients and when I reached the kitchen door I found a desperate Fei Mei trying to attend everyone all by herself, quickly I put my apron and went to help her.

"You take care of the phone calls" I told her and she happily obeyed me leaving me with the hungry clients.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"At last!" My sister exclaimed 1 hour later when the last client left. She collapsed on the couch and I rested my head on the counter, just then the phone rang and we looked at each other. "You're in charge of it" I pointed out and she pouted before getting up and answering.

I listen as she took the order and when she hung up I lifted my head to look at her and she smiled strangely. "Could you tell one of the guys in the kitchen to make a big cheese pizza? And then you could deliver it since the girl asked for you." As she said the last part I arched my eyebrow but she just smiled even more.

"What's her name?" I asked wondering if it was Sakura.

"I'll tell you later" She replied and then walked outside.

"Fei Mei!" I called her but she ignored me and I had to go to the kitchen.

When the order was ready I took the car keys and went outside to find her, sitting inside the car. "I'm going with you little brother" She announced.

"Fine, but tell me her name and the address" I said as I got on the driver's side.

"Tomoyo Daidouji" I had to admit that I was somewhat disappointed that it wasn't Sakura but tried not to show it since one of my sisters was beside me and she would do a show about it.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Wanna join us?"Amai asked. We were in the relaxing room, or that was how Tomoyo called it since it had televisions, computers a small library and couches were we spent the time after or before the show.

"Were are you going?" I asked back realizing that surely the whole group would go, which included Kei.

"To the cafeteria that is around the corner. Only Chiharu, Takashi and Kei are going since the others are still working." By what she said it was obvious that Kei hadn't told anyone about us breaking up.

"Umm I…have to.." I was a horrible liar since I couldn't think clearly and I would say the first thing that would come to my mind, which always was something dumb.

"I need to talk to her so she can't go" A feminine and familiar voice behind me said and I silently thanked her as I turned around to find the smiling face of Tomoyo.

"Oh, okay. I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then." With that, Amai stood up and walked to the exit.

"Thanks a lot Tomoyo!" I said sighing relieved about the fact that I still didn't have to see Kei, since I wasn't ready and I knew that I would probably cry if I saw him.

"I wasn't lying Kura, I do need you here" I looked at her expectantly.

"Want to play a game?" She asked and I couldn't leave apart the feeling that I wouldn't like the game as I agreed.

She took me to her office and as she opened the door I realized what game she was talking about: Dressing up Sakura.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Tomoyo do I really have to go out?" I asked from behind the curtain of Tomoyo's personal dressing room.

"Yes. By the way, could you tell me more about the pizza guy? His first name didn't help much." As she mentioned him I blushed remembering.

"Well he was a real gentle, even though he was alone with me he didn't try anything, and he was funny in his own way, and…Tomoyo?" I went out but didn't find my best friend anywhere near. I could hear some voices from outside the office and then the door opening, realizing that I was still in the clothes that Tomoyo made me I ran to the dressing room.

"Thanks again. Kura? I bought something for you to eat." I opened a bit the curtain so I could see her standing beside a girl and a tall guy with a cap and a jacket with a logo that I recognized from my favorite pizza place: Moonlight Pizza.

My heart started to beat faster and as I was about to go out completely, the guy and the girl went out. 'Could it be?'I ran to the door and opened it only to see the guy's chestnut hair before he closed another door.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice woke me up from my day dreaming.

"Let's go inside or someone is going to see your dress for the ball" She said since I didn't speak a word.

**SYAORAN'S POV**

It had already been a week since I met Sakura and she still hadn't called for an order, or at least not during my shift. The door of my room opened and my cousin Eriol came in.

"Syaoran?" He started again and I shook my head disagreeing. He sighed; it was the fifth time that he tried to convince me to go to the event with Meiling.

I had discovered why Eriol had wanted me to change his working shift that time and why Meiling had told me about my tux. Meiling had heard of a radio contest where you had to answer some questions of London's Society during the Nineteenth Century so she asked Eriol to enter the contest, but he had to go to a dinner which was why he asked me to do his job.

So Eriol had won two tickets to the radio's disguise ball but he didn't want to go and had been all week insisting me to go in his place.

"You HAVE to go! I already did my part!" It was obvious that he wasn't going to stop until I accepted, but still, I didn't want to go with her, I would have to tolerate all her screams and as always she would beg me to do something embarrassing.  
"No, I don't want to and that's my last word" However, two hours later I ended in the driver's seat of my car with Meiling on the seat behind me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_This chapter has about_ _1,600 words!! It's my new record! Hehehe, yeah it's not much but I'm still happy! I'm sure most of you, if not all, have realized that the ball/dance is the same one so they will POSSIBLY see each other._

_Anyway, this week two of my friends' birthdays are celebrated which means that I won't be in my house those days and I have to do an English project with some friends so that takes two more days which means that I won't have lots of time to write so don't expect chapter until next week ok??_

_Thanks for reading!! And review please!!_

_Faniia_


	5. Surprise Pizza

Extra cheese, pepperoni…and love?

_Chapter 5_

_Hi! umm I'm sorry it took like two months to update but I just finished exams, I actually wrote the first half of this chapter last month but I couldn't get inspired to write the rest, I'm still not inspired right now but I'm forcing myself to finish writing it so if it's not really good that's my excuse hehehe._

_Thnx a lot to everyone that reviewed, read and added this story! _

_About chapter 5, well first thing before u read it: I don't know how to describe clothes, at all! So I'm sorry if u wanted to know exactly how everyone is dressed up but I'll just have to leave it to ur imagination XD. _

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

SHOUTING

Writings

_Flashbacks_

**Emphasis**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I just own this plot._

_Read & Enjoy!!_

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Are you ready?" Tomoyo's voice came from the other side of the door.

"No, but I have no choice" As I said it I opened the door revealing my best friend sitting on my couch. She looked up at me and her characteristic smile appeared.

"You look great Sakura! But… there's something missing" She stood up with a mischievous look and I gulped.

"Please! Makeup no!"I begged but she just laughed.

"You can just use eyeliner and gloss this time" She said still smiling.

"Tomoyo? Are you okay? You usually tie me to a chair and force me to use makeup" I said confused as her smile grew even more.

"You'll see when we arrived" She said before going outside, I gulped once again before following. I closed the door of my house and joined her in the limousine, during all the drive I threw worried glances at her thinking of what surprise she had this time.

As we arrived to the place where the ball was being held the car stopped in the back door and we got inside to find everyone from work, all dressed up in tuxedos and elegant gowns, waiting for the moment they could go to the ballroom. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to find a brown haired girl with her whole face, except her eyes and mouth, covered by a yellow masquerade that matched her dress.

"Sakura! You look awesome!" She practically screamed and I looked confused at her which made her laugh.

"It's me, Chiharu!" she answered my unspoken question.

"Ohh I didn't recognize you, you look great too!" I said and she just smiled brightly before leaving with Takashi who was wearing a dark blue mask.

I followed them with my eyes and saw Kei a bit further with a tall pretty girl beside him, both with purple masks. As I felt the tears filling my eyes, Tomoyo called me.

"You have to wear before going inside, put it on while I give the announcement." She told me and then walked away. 'So this was the surprise' I thought as I put the silver masquerade on, Tomoyo greeted everyone and then indicated us to go inside the ballroom.

At first I just walked around the place looking at the dresses and the decorations. The place had been decorated as to make it look like we were back in the nineteenth century, and all the attendants also had tried the best to dress for the occasion.

After an hour had passed I grew bored and went to a balcony, I rested my elbows on the handrail looking at the stars and listening to the music. I stayed that way until I felt a presence behind me; I turned around only to see a guy wearing a tux with a dark purple mask.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(30 minutes before)_

**SYAORAN'S POV **

We arrived 20 minutes late to the hotel were the ball was being held, I parked the car and took a deep breath before opening my door and stepping outside, I opened Meiling's door and helped her to get out since her red gown made it difficult to her to walk normally. I put the alarm and started to walk by her side, as we got to the main entrance she showed the guards our invitations and as approval they handed something to my cousin.

Since we didn't know where to go we just followed the other guests. As we walked, the music and talking could be heard. We found ourselves on the top of the staircase and Meiling stopped me, "We have to wear these" she told me and handed me a green masquerade. I stared at her in confusion as she put her own, which was red.

"It's a masquerade ball" She simply explained and started descending the stairs with elegance. I followed behind but didn't put my mask, Meiling notice this and insisted on the masquerade thing but I just dismissed her, at last she gave up and said that until I didn't put it on she wouldn't talk to me, which wasn't exactly a punishment for me.

I went directly to sit to an armchair that was in a corner to count the minutes until the ball was over. Minutes passed until a girl wearing a white dress and matching masquerade tripped over me and accidentally spilled her drink directly to my masquerade which was on my hand.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please let me help you" She said and dragged me over to a room. She quickly went to get some wet paper and started cleaning the masquerade.

"It's fine, I'll clean myself" I muttered but she continued.

"I'm really sorry" She said again I repeated that it was okay but she ignored me. I went to wash my hand and when I returned she was biting her lip while looking at the now spoiled masquerade in her hand.

"It doesn't matter I wasn't using it anyway" I said but she started shaking her head.

"I'll get you another one" she explained and told me to wait for her as she ran to the door.

"By the way, my name is Rika!" she yelled before disappearing down the hall.

I sighed and sat in a chair to wait for my new 'friend'. As minutes passed by I grew bored and just as I had decided to return to the ballroom Rika returned with several masquerades for me to choose, I picked the first one I saw and put it on since she insisted that it wasn't optional and I could get kicked out. It wasn't that I really cared about that last part but Meiling would probably get angry if I wasn't inside and I wasn't in the mood of fighting with her.

As we walked to the ballroom she told me that she worked at the radio station and that if I needed something like tickets or anything I could just ask for it as an apology to her clumsiness. I could tell by the way that she talked that she was not flirting with me and this immediately made me want to become her friend.

When we returned to the place I was surprised to find that the attendants had doubled and it was almost impossible to get through the crowd, it assort of remembered me of my clients at work. I said goodbye to Rika since she had to go back to her friends and I tried to find a place where I could relax, a door in one of the corners caught my eye and with some difficulty I got to the door and opened it to reveal a balcony, I went inside and quickly I closed the door behind me.

With a quick look at my surroundings I saw that there was a big window where I could see the people inside but they couldn't see me since it was so dark outside and my only light was the moon's; there were also some chairs and a wall that separated me from another balcony.

I sat in one of the chairs and closed my eyes; all I could hear were the voices of the people and in the distance, the calming music. I stayed this way for a long time, just listening. But then the door behind me opened and closed quickly accompanied with the voice of a guy and a girl.

"Oh, come on! Don't be so dramatic." The guy said, since I stayed in the chair and it was dark I guessed they hadn't seen me.

"DRAMATIC?!" The girl exclaimed. I could have let them notice I was there, but hey! I had found the place first and I wasn't going to go inside just because they wanted to fight here, so I stayed in the same position.

"Nooo, you're the complete opposite to dramatic." He replied sarcastically and I rolled my eyes, if he wanted to make things better with the girl, he wasn't going to make it that way.

"Look, no matter what you say I'm not going to change my mind so stop following me! And before you ask anything: I'VE GOT MY REASONS." She said the last part slowly and almost shouting and I smiled to myself.

"Oh yeah? What reasons?"Boy, was he persistent..And annoying, even to me that I wasn't the one talking to him.

"Oh just leave me alone!" She told him and I could hear the impatience in her voice. I thought for a moment and decided to help her, she sounded like someone I would like to be friends with.

I stood up and walked smiling to her, a first neither of them noticed me but when I grew closer to them and took her hand she jumped surprised and the guy frowned. The first thing I realized was that he was a lot shorter than me and I could bet that the girl was even taller than him.

"Hey! I finally found you."As I said it she turned to look at me confused, I discreetly winked at her and after a second she smiled. I had just seen her for an instant but it was enough for me to see her hypnotizing eyes behind a silver masquerade, unfortunately it was so dark I couldn't find out what color they were exactly.

"I'm so glad you're here! I was going to meet with you but he didn't let me" She pouted while indicating the guy with her free hand.

"Has he been bothering you?" I asked with an angry voice. 'Hey we are good at acting after all!'I thought to myself.

"No, no it's okay. Let's just get out of here" She answered and I lead her to the door. I glared at the guy, who was still standing confused, before closing the door.

We got to the ballroom and I could finally see the girl: she was wearing a simple but still perfect for the occasion white dress, her hair was pulled into and elegant hairdo and even here with the lights I couldn't see her eyes. The masquerade was hiding most of her face and I sighed disappointed that I couldn't see her completely, but from what I could see I was able to say that she was definitely beautiful.

"Thanks a lot" she muttered and raised her eyes to meet mine.

"Anytime" I answered without thinking and when I realized what I had just said I blushed.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I couldn't believe my luck, just minutes ago I was fighting with Kei and now I was with this tall guy which beside of looking extremely handsome, was kind enough to help an unknown girl! The guy was wearing a black and green tux with a black masquerade; he was about a head taller than me and had a beautiful smile.

"So… What's your name?" He asked casually.

"You know, we're not supposed to give out our names" I told him reminding the speech Tomoyo had given me before.

"Okay then, silvery girl" He said smiling and I immediately did the same.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hey! So…that was chapter 5. I know ,not so good but well I tried right? I guess everyone realized that Sakura is the girl Syaoran helped am I correct? hehehe if not, I just told u_

_N e way I'm supposed to have more projects this bimester so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'll try to get time to write okay? So wait till next chapter to find out how the ball ends!_

_And I you leave a review I'll be veeeeeeeeery happy!!XD_

_Faniia_


	6. Silver & Amber

Extra cheese, pepperoni…and love?

_Chapter 6_

_Ehemm…hi! Remember me? XD Okay so I'm rewriting this author's note since the first one was written almost 3 months ago, and I'll be honest: I was LAZY with capital letters, I did have projects, exams, sport events and all of that normal stuff, but it's also true I had like a month for free time to write because of the swine flu and that, well I should take a week off since my teachers sent me tons of work, well you get the point right??_

_Thnx for the reviews!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I just own this plot._

_Read & Enjoy!!_

**SAKURA'S POV**

As I tried to ask him something my throat started to hurt and so I decided to stay quiet, he noticed and just smiled sweetly, which made me sigh dreamily. During the last hour we had been together I had realized that besides of being handsome, tolerant, funny, kind and all of his other qualities he had shown, he had above all of them a great sense of humor, an example: he was ALWAYS smiling. Or at least while he was with me he never erased the smile. Whenever he smiled I had a feeling, besides melting that is, as if I already knew him.

We returned to the balcony and luckily, Kei wasn't there anymore. I sat in one of the chairs while he did the same.

"So…"I began and he turned to look at me indicating that he was listening.

"So… what?"He asked.

"How should I call you?"I asked back and he smiled again. "However you want" He said with a wink and I felt the blush reaching my cheeks. In that instant Syaoran came to my mind and I remembered him winking at me just before leaving after the flood.

"Hello?"I heard the guy's voice and I reacted, he was waving a hand in front of my face. I murmured a small sorry and he just nodded.

"Don't get a headache thinking of a name, just ask and I'll tell you my name" He said letting me know that he didn't agree with the _don't give out your identity_ rule.

"Oh come on! It's f…" I cleared my throat since it was bothering me again and continued. "It's…fun! Besides I think I have a name for you already".

"Oh really?" He asked showing more interest.

"Yeah…Amber" I said giggling.

"WHAT?! That's a **girl's** name!!" He shouted, fortunately since we were outside nobody heard.

"Shhh, don't make a drama out of it. It's just the color of your eyes" I almost added: And I definitely love your eyes.

"How come you know what color **my** eyes are but I don't know which color are **yours**?!"He exclaimed and my heart skipped a beat when he said it, as if it was really important to him just to know that my eyes were emerald.

"That's not the point, amber" I looked at him expectantly but he just sighed giving up.

"Then I guess I'll just call you silver. Strange, but I think amber fits you better." He told me and started to get closer to me, I gulped and when he was about to touch my face with his nose he whispered: should we change?

"F..ine" I whispered back."I'll be Amber, and you'll be Silver" I added and just then he separated from me. I gulped again, with him near me I couldn't think clear and he's amazing scent made me all dreamy, which by his smile I assumed was his original purpose from the beginning.

"Glad we think the same" _Silver_ said.

"Yeah, right" I said sarcastically and he started laughing. In that instant I really wanted to touch him, not in a perverted way, I wanted to hug him or to hold his hand…something!

"Let's dance" He declared and I looked surprised at him, it was as if he had read my mind.

"Sure, why not?" I tried to look as if it didn't matter that much to me when it was the complete opposite.

He grabbed my hand and guided me to the dance hall, I realized my blush intensified and tried to hide it by lowering my face but I thought I saw him gaze at me and then he smiled.

We reached the center of the hall easily since some people were starting to leave, and we stood still waiting for another song to start, then, he put his other hand in my waist while I put mine in his shoulder, both of us looking each other in the eyes.

**SYAORAN'S POV**

We had been dancing about an hour and I still couldn't take my eyes off from her, _Amber_ instead had sometimes avoided my gaze to hide her blush, making me smile even more. With her I felt more like myself, it was easy for me to be nice, to joke and say what I thought. When I was with my family I had to try really hard to be nice with them and I couldn't tell them what I really thought: I had promised myself a few years ago that I wasn't going to be again the same selfish, angry, cold guy that I used to be. And it was no challenge for me to keep my promise being with _Amber_.

_Amber_… she didn't know it, but it made me really happy to call her like that. She had chosen the name because of my eyes, I always thought they were plain brown, and now it was her 'name'.

"_Silver_?" her voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked and she looked a little sad.

"I have to..go" She cleared her throat for the tenth time in the night.

"Ah" Was my **great** answer. She sniffed and then smiled at me.

"So, I guess we won't see each other soon" Was she…disappointed?

I grabbed her hand and took her to the room Rika had taken me earlier, she stood at the door confused while I looked for something to write with. I found a pen and returned to her side.

"Is it a problem for you to give me your mobile number?"I asked offering her the pen and my hand.

"Not at all" She smiled and started scribbling away. "It's actually perfect since I'm not that much in my house" Amber added and as she finished writing she gave me back the pen and offered her hand too. "Your turn" she simply said.

"Yeah I'm almost never in my house, maybe just when I go to sleep" I wrote the number of the mobile I used more, I had 3, and when I finished I smiled at her.

"Wow! Sounds like me" She said after sneezing again.

"I think you really are getting sick, you hadn't stopped doing that all the night" I told her and she just nodded. "Although I don't want you to, you should go" I said.

"Yeah, at least now I got your number" She looked a bit uncomfortable so I decided to hug her myself in goodbye.

"Bye" We said at the same time, we both laughed and then she was gone.

I returned to the hall to find Meiling, I saw her talking to a short guy but when she saw me walking to her, my cousin forgot about him and linked arms with me.

"Let's go" I told her simply and Meiling agreed since she was already tired.

We got out of the hotel and I went for the car so Meiling didn't have to walk. I drove calmly and when we arrived to the house she had fallen asleep so I had to carry her to her room. I found one of my sisters just leaving the kitchen, she told me goodnight and since I found nothing I wanted to eat I went to my own room, I threw myself to my bed and fall asleep.

The next morning I couldn't remember my dream, the only thing I could remember was Amber so I was in a good mood all morning, I even offered myself to help in the business, which made Shiefa happy too.

So I spent the whole day attending phone calls, taking pizzas to people and cooking. But when Eriol arrived for the night shift and he asked me to take care of his shift, my good mood disappeared and it was replaced with guilt. Only two days ago I couldn't stop thinking of Sakura and now I had completely forgotten about her. Even though I thought of her as a friend that could become my best girl friend, and two days ago I was wishing something more, I felt guilty.

Eriol seemed to notice and said that if I couldn't there was no problem, but I agreed and so he understood and went to his date. He knew I faced my problems, after all, besides being my cousin he was my best friend too.

I sat on one of the chairs with the phone on the right and rested my head on the counter with my eyes shut, listening to the music. Just as the song changed the phone started to ring and I had to answer.

"Moonlight Pizza" I said as usual.

"It's a pizza place guys!"I heard the girl say before hanging up. It was normal to get those type of calls, the business wasn't exactly well known, so I was more than used to it.

As the minutes passed I got two more phone calls, one was a guy offering a membership to a club and the other one was finally a client.

"Thanks for choosing Moonlight Pizza, your order will be there in about half an hour" I said and then hung up. One of my sister's workers was already cooking the order, I only had to prepare the car and the sodas the boy asked for.

When it was all ready I drove to the address given, gave the pizza and the sodas, got a $5 dollar tip and returned to work. I got three more clients and by the time morning arrived I was more than happy to leave Fanren and Fuutie in charge.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I spent all the night next to my mobile and the phone, I couldn't decide whether to call to Moonlight Pizza or send a text message to Silver. Instead, I fell asleep and when I woke up I had decided I was going to call Syaoran, it had been more than a week since I had talked to him and besides both Silver and him were only my friends…right?

I sighed, dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Moonlight Pizza" A **girl** said.

"Uhh, hi I'm err…looking for Syaoran" My voice sounded hoarse because of the sore throat.

"Syaoran? Well you're lucky my sister wasn't the one who answered or she would have yelled at you for using the work phone" She said.

"Ohh sorry" And I meant it.

"No problem, I use it too to call my friends. Anyway, Syaoran is not here but I'll tell him he had a call okay?"I said thanks and hung up.

I sat on my couch feeling disappointed, until my mobile rang: I had a new text message.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_2001 words_

_A bit boring this chapter, sorry but yet it is really important! Wanna guess who send the message?? XD I'm already working on next chappie but who do I want to fool?? I won't update so soon unless I get creative on the weekend…hmm hehe_

_By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend since she started reading my story today June 10__th__, 2009! Hahaha hope you all liked at least a bit the update and reviews are more than welcomed!!! Your opinion is important since it helps me improve the story and I also would appreciate your ideas: the more help I get, the sooner I update! Hey it rhymes LOL_

_Faniia_


	7. Spicy Spaghetti

Extra cheese, pepperoni…and love?

_Chapter 7: The bet_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I just own this plot._

_Read & Enjoy!!_

**SAKURA'S POV**

I reached my mobile with a shaky hand. It could be Silver, but he obviously wasn't the only one who had my number. But on the other hand, I hadn't been receiving messages in the last weeks since Tomoyo preferred to call me directly, all my friends were from work so I saw them often and we made plans in the relaxing room, as Tomoyo liked to call it; and the last person that usually sent me messages was none other than Kei, for obvious reasons he stopped doing it.

As I decided to read the message, my mobile rang again and I jumped, in the process throwing my phone. After I got up from my fall I went for the little piece of technology and instantly started reading the message:

_From: Tomoyo_

_Kura!! I need you to_

_come to my house NOW!_

I can't lie; I was **really** disappointed, and also a bit angry. So I decided I wouldn't send a message to Silver until he sent me one. I was about to check if I had another message since it had beeped twice but Tomoyo started calling to my phone and then hanging up before I could answer, which meant it was something urgent.

And about Syaoran I would have to call again in the afternoon, he had told me that was usually when he was working, if I was lucky, today wouldn't be his day off nor his sister that owned the pizza place would answer for him or I'd get him in problems.

I got out from my house and walked to the bus stop, yeah I was 22 and still with no car. It had been raining all night long and so I got more free baths that I would have wanted which didn't exactly help my illness.

When Tomoyo opened her door and saw me she started laughing and I just got inside annoyed. Ten minutes later she was still laughing and finally yelled a: WHAT?!

She calmed a little before answering, and well what she said didn't exactly help my mood.

"You-you look like…a WET MOUSE!" She yelled and started laughing all over again. At least she had said mouse and not rat, but still!

"Tomoyo!!" I complained and she started getting more serious, after all, I almost never got angry and I usually didn't mind so much if someone laughed at me, so me getting mad at her for doing so made her realize I wouldn't be my patient self today.

"Sorry. It's just that you look so pretty even wet!"She exclaimed trying to fix what she had said moments earlier. I didn't believed her though since I'm more than used to hearing her say how pretty I am and all of that and the first time she had said it I actually believed her since she has always been my best friend and I trust her, besides she is the most honest person I know. But now, after hearing it from her so many times I just stopped thinking it was true.

"Yeah sure." I replied sarcastically but before she could start trying to convince me she was telling the truth I changed the subject.

"Anyway, what's the emergency?" I smiled as she started speaking really fast, something she tended to do when she was either excited or...when she had a plan. I prayed internally that it wasn't the last thing, her plans always were about me doing something embarrassing or that I didn't liked.

"You do realize I didn't understand anything you just said, right?" She immediately stopped talking and smiled mischievously at me before she resumed speaking, this time a bit slower so I could hear her clearly.

"I got you a….prepare yourself Kura, a DATE!!" She actually yelled enthusiastically the last part while I felt as if was about to faint. So it was a plan, and it included me, I'm sad to say my prayers weren't answered.

The last time I had gone to a date she had arranged for me, against my will in fact, I had finished with my own personal stalker. Tomoyo, since she had been the one to blame, had to tell the guy I had disappeared and she convinced him I might be in an island in the Caribbean Sea. Now that I thought about it, it was quite funny; he probably was still looking for me.

But the point was that after that…incident, I thought my best friend would come to her senses and stop getting me dates. Unfortunately, I thought as I saw her jump excited around the living room, the incident had the exact opposite effect.

I sighed before going after her following to her room. It was strange that when we were kids she was actually the calmed one and I was the childish one, well she still was the calmed one except when it came to my love life. At least I had grown up and became more mature, although in rare occasions I became all childish again, but I'm getting off the subject.

"Tomoyo, what do you mean date?" I asked impatiently. She stopped jumping and sat in one of her sofas, inviting me to do the same so she could tell me.

"A date Sakura, don't tell me you already forgot about them? Oh no!! I'm already too late to help you!!" She said alarmed and with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and shook my head; she relaxed and resumed her talking.

"Well, since you finally are over with that Kei, I thought you could start getting to know someone worthy." As always she remembered me of how much she disliked my ex boyfriend, she was the only one that was happy when we broke up, but she was such a good friend that she had put aside her dislike for him and she had even talked to Kei to try to convince him to think if the break up was really necessary.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you got me a date?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah of course, it was hilarious! And you know it."She laughed and before I could say something she continued speaking.

"Anyway, this time I got you something much better. Good looking, smart, funny…in other words, perfect." She looked at me expectantly waiting for some type of reaction.

"Wow, then why don't **you **go out with him? Cause it's a he right?" I asked alarmed and now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"A) You know why I can't go out with him and B) Yes, obviously is a he" She smiled waiting this time for me to say I agreed and I groaned.

"Do I really have to go out with him?" I pouted and tried to put puppy eyes. I didn't really got the reaction I wanted, that she said I didn't have to, but that was too much to ask for. Instead she happily, and really fast, took her camera out and took a picture of me.

"Unless you get a date on your own, you're going to the one I arranged" That was the only thing she agreed, but it was actually kind of a trap since she knew I didn't have guy friends except for some of my coworkers and they were either happily married or with girlfriends. I was about to complain when I remember I had **two** new guy friends that could do me the favor to pretend going out with me: Silver and Syaoran. I smiled.

"How about a bet? If I don't get a date on my own, I'll model for the Radio's fashion show and go out with your friend" Tomoyo squeaked and instantly agreed. I smiled even more at thinking how she would react when I told her the consequences of me getting someone to go out with.

"But, if I do get a date **you**'ll go to a dinner with the guy you got me first." My cousin and best friend stopped squeaking and paled. She started shaking her head in disagreement but I argued she had already accepted and after some convincing she reluctantly accepted.

I left Tomoyo's house quite happy, even though she told me I had to get a date before the next weekend was over (today was Sunday) and that she was going to prepare me for it, I was happy because I had an excuse to see Syaoran again. I was so happy I walked back to my house even though it was raining and I was still sick.

As my house came to view I started running, and when I got there I went directly to the phone since it was already past noon and maybe Syaoran's shifted had already started. As I waited for someone to pick up the phone I checked my mobile to see what time exactly it was.

"Moonlight Pizza" A **masculine** and familiar voice answered. But before I could say something I saw I still had a new message that I had forgotten to check, I had received if just after Tomoyo's, and it was from Silver.

**SYAORAN'S POV**

"Hellooo?" I asked again wondering if the person in the other line was still there. I was about to hang up the phone when I heard a cough.

"I'm sorry, ehh is Syaoran there?" A girl's voice asked timidly.

"Yeah, who's calling?" I asked cautiously and I felt my heart starting to beat faster at the thought of Sakura. We hadn't talked in what seemed a long time and even if I had tried to call her I couldn't, I didn't have her phone number and if I even tried to look for it on the computer I didn't wanted to imagine what my sister would have done to me.

"Sakura. Look I'm sorry to disturb…again, I know this phone it's just for clients but-"I laughed interrupting her, so it had been her when Fuutie had answered the phone.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's me." I told her and she sighed relieved. We talked for a while about what we had done during the day.

Shiefa hadn't noticed I had been using the phone for a while now, but I didn't thought I had too much time so I said that to Sakura and told her my house number, well my personal line, although I didn't spend much time in there but at least it was something. She gave me her house number also, and then she just stopped talking abruptly.

"Syaoran, could you do me a favor?" She asked quite…nervous?

"Yeah sure, just spit it out" I said.

"Will you go on a date with me? Before you say no, PLEASE, if you don't my best friend will force me to go out with some stranger! PLEASE!!" She said alarmed and I started laughing thinking what kind of friend as her best friend, probably someone I could easily become friends with if she made this kind of things to Sakura.

"Yeah, no problem. I like to help my friends" I told her and winked even thought she wasn't here, but I guess she knew 'cause she started laughing.

"Thanks a lot! I'll call tomorrow night to your house to tell you the plan, all right?" She told me happier this time.

"Okay, until tomorrow then."I said goodbye and she did the same before hanging up.

Again that day, I worked in a really good mood and Shiefa didn't even notice I had broken the phone rule, my sister just looked glad that recently I had been in a happier mood. And I smiled even more when I went back home and found at that Amber had answered to the message I had sent her on the morning:

From: Amber

I've been thinking 'bout u too

R u going to the radio's fashion show??

'Cause I am…

I turned on the radio and until I had written down the radio's number I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_2,010 words. Chapter 7 up: July 27, 2009 _

_Chapter7-month7…weird =P _

_Just a bet to spicy the things don't you think?? LOL_

_Thnx to last chapter reviewers:_

_Link Fangirl01 _

_Akemi-Kun_

_Kimmygoldenangel _

_AngelEmCuti _

_Liismine_

_Plz Review!! Oh and Happy bday A!!! =D_

_Faniia_


	8. Chocolate Gelatto

Extra cheese, pepperoni…and love?

_Chapter 8: Ribbon Cooking_

**SYAORAN'S POV**

"But why?" Eriol asked again to what had to be the fifth time.

"Because I want to" I repeated. I wasn't about to tell him that I wanted to go to a fashion show just to see a girl, I would never admit that to anyone.

"If you don't tell me I won't try to win the tickets" He assured me, I was starting to lose my patience, something strange since I was well known for my self-control.

"Eriol, listen to me carefully" I said seriously, "If you don't get me those tickets something very bad will happen to your books" he looked at me shocked but after a moment calmed down.

"I'll hide them" He said with a satisfied smile.

"I'll find them, and you know it" I shot back with a grin.

He stared silently at me deciding what to do, either he saved his books or he continued making me suffer, although I would never said it aloud if I was suffering, yet he knew that I was.

"Fine, but I don't know if I'll win them" My cousin finally declared.

"We both know you are intelligent and you have the best luck, you'll get them" I said, ending the conversation since he couldn't deny it when it was true. Before leaving Eriol's room I snatched a book from the bookshelf and took it with me as an assurance.

I returned to my room and turned on my computer and when it was ready for use I searched for the radio's web page. I had called earlier and had gotten a place in the contest, they even said I could take someone with me; I only had to search for the place where I had to go. Apparently it was in a park not very far from my house, problem was, it had started ten minutes ago.

I sighed frustrated and went quickly for my cousin.

"We have to go" I said simply before going downstairs for my car keys and then to the garage.

Eriol arrived soon and sat in the back. I stepped on the accelerator and we arrived in less than three minutes.

"Your code please?" A girl with familiar brown hair asked us, and as Eriol looked for it in his pockets I imagined her with a masquerade and I finally recognized her.

"Found it. Ehh…BK728?" My cousin said confused. The girl took the paper and nodded, then wrote something in her list and asked us to follow her; apparently we were the last ones.

"I'll explain fast since you're already behind for a few minutes. You have to look for a certain number of ribbons, each team has a different color, in your case they are black. Here's a map of the places to look for them" She handed us a map with ten marked places before continuing, "But there aren't ribbons in all of the places. Oh, and in the end, you have to return here for the last test"

"No one else is looking for black ribbons right?" I asked, I didn't wanted competition since we we're already in disadvantage.

"No, you got the color depending on your code. For example, BK-" She checked our code in her list before continuing, "BK728, 'BK' for the first and last letter of your color, in this case: black." She smiled and motioned for us to start.

"Thanks Rika" I said and she looked at me confused for a moment, then recognition showed in her face.

"Syaoran! I hadn't realized it was you." She said before hugging me as if we were close friends.

"Hey since I owe you one, I'll tell you something: In your code, the 28 goes for being 28 of October, and the seven for how many ribbons you have to get" She wished us luck and then left.

"Hey why don't we split up and we'll finish faster?" Eriol asked and when I accepted he teared the map in two and gave me my half.

"See you later" I told him and then went to the nearest marked place, when I saw it I laughed. I didn't took me long to get there, I knew perfectly where it was.

"Welcome, how can I help- oh hey, what are you doing here? Wasn't it your day off?" Asked Fuutie all in once.

"Where's the ribbon?" I ignored her questions on purpose.

"Which color?" She asked smiling and I smiled back to my favorite sister, although I would never say it aloud. I was lucky she had been the one in shift, the others definitely would have interrogated me.

"Black" I replied simply and she went to the back to look for the ribbon. She returned a few minutes later with it and handed it to me. Fuutie wished me luck and then I left for the next place: the park that was in front of the radio station.

I had to climb a tree for the ribbon in there. The next one had it a girl fishing in a pond with who I assumed was her father; she gave it to me but only after I bought her an ice-cream.

I was practically running to the radio station were the last ribbon was when my phone rang. I saw in the screen that it was Eriol before answering.

"Hurry up, another team is already here and I think another one is just arriving. Well since we're already late, the last test is to cook, so get some lemons and cream cheese. I'm making a lemon pie" And then he hung up.

I opened the door to the building and a girl greeted me, asking then if I was a contestant of 'Ribbon cooking'. I didn't even knew the name of the contest but since I was looking for ribbons and the last test was to cook, I assumed that was the name.

"Third floor, the door at the end of the hall" The girl informed and then she left.

I decided to use the stairs since there were a lot of people waiting for the elevator. I reached the third floor and walked to the door at the end as the girl had said. The door had a signboard indicating that it was the 's office, apparently the owner.

I opened the door and remember I had been here before, delivering a pizza. I started looking for the ribbon but couldn't find it, I searched the bookshelf, the desk and all around the office but yet there was no sign of the black ribbon. I sat in the office chair and started spinning.

"What are you doing?" A feminine voice asked confused, but not accusingly. I standed up and turned to see the person who had asked. There, in front of me, was standing Sakura in a really short dress. Her eyes widened and she turned bright red before running to hide behind a curtain of what looked like a dressing room.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" I asked amuse to see her.

"What are **you** doing here?!" She asked back without answering my question.

"I'm looking for a black ribbon, have you seen it?" I remembered the contest and decided I would call her later.

"In the chair" She said still hiding.

I took it and said I would talk later. I bought what Eriol had asked and ran back to the park were we had started.

* * *

I left my cousin in the pizza place and even left him my car so he didn't had to walk back home. I didn't care I had before me a thirty-minute walk to get home, I was exhausted yet happy for the tickets. Wei, the family's butler, told me I had received a call when I arrived, and when he said who it had been, I said thanks quickly and went to my room to look for the paper where I had written Sakura's phone number. After I found it between the pages of a book, I dialed her number.

"Tomoyo?" I heard Sakura ask.

"That's not really my name but don't worry, people tend to confuse Syaoran and Tomoyo, you know, since it sounds really alike" I said sarcastically and she laughed.

"Sorry. It's just that she said she would call" She told me.

"Do you want me to hang up then?" I asked.

"NO!" She replied instantly, which caused me to smile even more.

"All right then, so what did you prepare for our date, Sakura?" I asked.

"Actually it's a surprise" Sakura said before she started giggling.

"Hmmm… at least tell me when and where" I said.

"Come to my house on Saturday, at seven. And wear something casual." She said.

"Seven in the morning or seven on the afternoon?" I asked joking.

"In the morning" She answered.

"Really?"I asked shocked.

"Really" Sakura said seriously.

After I had hung the phone I realized I had forgotten to ask her about today's incident in 's office.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I stepped out of the dressing room for the tenth time, this time wearing a soft pink striped turtleneck with dark skinny jeans and pink sweater boots.

"Perfect" Tomoyo declared once she saw me but I didn't say anything, I was still pissed that she had kidnapped me after work. It had been a normal Thursday until I opened the door of the cabin and my best friend, along with two of her bodyguards, 'invited' me to go to her house.

That explains how I ended in Tomoyo's room trying some clothes she had made for me. I had tried to pay her when she started designing dresses for me when we were younger but as she always refused I gave up and to pay her back now I try on **every single** design. Still, that I had accepted didn't mean I enjoyed it.

"Don't you think so?" My best friend asked and I just nodded, knowing that there was no use of refusing, not if I wanted to be interrogated intensely about my reasons for refusing.

I went back to the dressing room and started changing into my normal clothes. I then remembered what had happened on Monday with Syaoran in Tomoyo's office.

"Hey did I tell you that Syaoran called on Tuesday again?" I asked her while I put my jacket. I had told her already about the incident.

"No you didn't. Did he ask this time what you were doing there?" She asked and I ignored her accusing tone.

"Yeah, I told him a friend worked there and that I was helping her" She didn't answer and I just continued putting my shoes on. Suddenly, the curtain opened and there was Tomoyo with widened eyes and a bit red.

"YOU DID WHAT?! WHY!!" She asked and I gulped.

"I have to go…" I quickly escaped and started running to the front door.

"Kura!! No! Wait!" She yelled as she chaised me. I got to the door before she could reach me and closed it on her face. Then I continued running to my house without even glancing to see if she was still behind me.

* * *

The alarm continued ringing and after hearing it for what I thought were six minutes I couldn't ignore it. So I finally got out of bed yawning continuously. I reached my phone to look at the time.

6: 38 a.m.

"Oh…no…"I said before running to get a shower; Syaoran was going to be here for our date in less than twenty minutes.

* * *

_Chapter 8 up on: January 9__th__, 2010_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Also, I don't own any of the products or places that appeared in this chapter. Well maybe fictional Moonlight Pizza…**_

_I'm sorry!!!!!!!!! It's been almost six months since I last updated I know. I don't even know what happened to me…I rewrote this chapter so many times you can't even imagine. And to make it worst, I changed of school and they __**love**__ to send us projects, team works, essays, presentations, homework… ¬¬_

_I'm really sorry, and I can't even assure you I'll update soon…I had the most intelligent idea of getting in the volleyball team (sarcasm in case you didn't notice…although I do love volleyball), so now I have even less time. Still I promise I'll try to write at least a bit every week. Sorry again =(_

_And I apologize for the short contest part, the main thing was that Syaoran got the tickets so it wasn't so important for it to be a complete chapter._

_Thanks to last chapter reviewers: kimmygoldenangel, AngelEmCuti, Sakurakita, Link Fangirl01, Vampire-princesses, brightestoflights, RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble._

_Any ideas for the date chapter??_

_Is anyone even reading this story?!_

_Faniia_


End file.
